Lolita Fey
This tribute belongs to Blue-Ribbonz, do not use without her cute permission, meooow~ Name: Lolita Fey Gender: Female District: '''3 (12, 9) '''Age: 13 Weapon: Chain Whip Appearance: Long, blonde hair and hazel eyes. Strengths/skills: Swimming, Hand-To-Hand Combat, Identifying Berries Weakness(es): Brute Strength, Easily Persuaded, Easily Distracted Personality: Lolita is childish, but rather meaningful and sweet. She can be a little clumsy, but is usually a lot of help with something that needs to be doe within a 5 minute time frame, because she tends to loose her focus alot. Backstory/History: Lolita was an everyday district (#) girl. She followed what everybody else did and tried to enjoy life. She hung around with what little friends she had and tried to do everything right. One day thought, her brother Ningyō was chargrged over the murder of someone who was known around district (#) as "The Dollmaker". Lolita was shattered that her brother would do such a thing, and her family soon became a disgrace amung district (#). Lolita and her family were forced to move to the poorer side of district (#), along with the other unwanted familys. Lolita had lost all her friends, and one reaping, was of course reaped, along with somebody who was the dollmakers son. Token: A broken marionette charm that her brother once had. Her mother gave it to her when they said they're final goodbye's so she remembers her brother. '''Fears: '''Becoming A Doll Games Info & Other Stuff Games Pippycat | The School Games (To be precised, these are based on scools, so the training scores and grades and the districts are homerooms) Placing: 1st out of 32 students. District: Social Studies Alliance: The Drowning Puppets (Herself and Addison Waters) Memorable Moments: The very last moment of the games, when it was between Lolita and Axel. Axel thought he was victor, but Lolita was still alive. They both attacked each other at the same time, Axel throwing his axe and her firing her arrows, and his axe cut off some of ehr hair, while her arrow killed him. It was at that moment she becae victor. Best Quote: "Not yet. You forgot to wait for... one... thing..." "Boom." Training Score: B- Odds: 14-1 Brief Rundown: TBD Game Opinion: TBD Kills: 1, Axel Vixen Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute| The_200th_Annual_Hunger_Games:_The_8th_Quarter_Quell Placing: TBD District: 3 Alliance: TBD Memorable Moments: TBD Best Quote: Training Score: TBD Odds: TBD Brief Rundown: TBD Game Opinion: TBD Kills: (So far) 1, Dayta Techni Alicerosewright |The Fifth Quarter Quell ---125th Hunger Games Placing: TBD District: 3 Alliance: TBD Memorable Moments: TBD Best Quote: TBD Training Score: TBD Odds: TBD Brief Rundown: TBD Game Opinion: TBD Memorable Quotes Pippycat | The School Games "Umm, we're the only ones here." "I didn't know it would lock!" "We can work together to get out, right?" "I thought we were working together!" "Owie..." "Oops! Silly me, hurting myself!" "Four of us." "Soon to be one. And that one has to be me!" "Not yet. You forgot to wait for... one... thing..." "Boom." Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute | The_200th_Annual_Hunger_Games:_The_8th_Quarter_Quell "I guess brawn does come in handy sometimes." Alicerosewright |The Fifth Quarter Quell ---125th Hunger Games "Wait, what?" Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes Category:Females Category:District 3 Category:District 12 Category:District 9 Category:13 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:Victors